Halo 15
by DaTrueMasterChief
Summary: this is basically, a small taste of what'll happen in halo 2. sort of like a teaser, if u will. i ur wondering where i got all of this, i just made most of it up.


It was dark and silent. Master Chief and Cortana had barely made it away from Halo. There were no other survivors when Halo was obliterated. It was just Master Chief and Cortana who had survived the horror that was Halo. Cortana had suspected that it was over, but she was wrong. There were more than one Halo. More Flood that need to be wiped out of existence. As much as Master Chief wanted to destroy the Flood and protect the universe from it's dangers, he had other problems to deal with. This is the story of what happens after Master Chief and Cortana had left Halo. This tells of what will become of them. Now, read of the following events:  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Master Chief and Cortana had just left Halo's general area. Since there were no survivors, the Covenant couldn't find them. Master Chief knew that there were more than one Halo. It was impossible that there was just one Halo. The Flood were too many to be fit in one ring-world. Still, Master Chief had doubts about more Halo. He and Cortana had seen thousands upon thousands of Flood during their mission. He wanted to search for the other Halos and destroy the Flood but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He had to help his home. Earth. Earth was discovered by the Covenant. The UNSC doesn't know how but they did. Earth was under heavy attack by the covenant. The UNSC was fighting a losing battle. They needed Master Chief's help. He was the last SPARTAN II soldier alive. The others? Well, they were destroyed by the Covenant on the planet Reach. Yep. There used to be more than one SPARTAN soldiers. Sadly, they were defeated. The Covenant was too much for them. Anyways, back to Earth. Master Chief puts his foot down on Earth. He hasn't been here in a while. He doesn't even remember being here. That's because he hasn't. Before he was taken for SPARTAN training he had always dreamt of going to Earth one day. He had been told that it was a beautiful place. When he set foot in Earth, his dreams had faded. Where he landed, it was not beautiful. The buildings were destroyed and the sound of bullets flying thru the air was abundant. Earth was being destroyed. There were UNSC marines everywhere. Most of them dead or seriously injured. He was called over to a tent by Captain Cortez. He said that Captain Luca needed help up front. So he was taken to Luca. He was being pinned down by Hunters and Wraiths. Of course, Master Chief helped against the Covenant forces. Their goal was to push back the forces long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. It was a bloody battle. Bullets and Fuel Rod bolts were everywhere. Cries of pain were ringing thru the air and the explosion of the Wraiths was constant. The Hunters soon fell to Master Chief and the Marines. The Marines also fell to the Wraiths. Luckily, the reinforcements came and took down the remaining Wraiths. They pressed forward. The Covenant were everywhere! The swarmed in and out of the buildings. There weren't enough UNSC forces to wipe them all out. They called for a Longsword and some Warthogs. Soon they came and they attacked the Covenant forces. The attackers comprised mostly of Elites and Hunters. There were a few Spec-Op Grunts with Fuel Rod Guns to provide back-up. Since the UNSC had the vehicles, it gave them the upper hand. Or so they thought. Out of nowhere, a massive wave of Banshees swarmed into the battle area. The UNSC were bombed by the Fuel Rod cannons. They had no chance of survival. Luckily, Master Chief managed to hijack a fallen, yet not destroyed, Banshee. He used it to get out of the immediate vicinity. He flew off to another area where he was called. Of course, he had to answer the call. And so, Master Chief flew off. He regretted leaving his fellow UNSC Marines but, where he was needed, the UNSC forces were fighting a battle that would take a miracle for the UNSC to survive........ 


End file.
